undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 4
Great now she's going to be annoyingly quiet, Will thought to himself as he focused on his driving. They had got the gas they needed and managed to get back to the truck not drawing a single bit of attention from any nearby zombies if there had been any. However, William knew that everything was FAR from fine as he thought back to the events of after he had bashed that zombies head in. Taking a quick glance at her, he saw that she was looking out the window like she didnt dare look in his direction, even better, she's SCARED of him, Will thought to himself turning back to look infront of him. He didnt mean to snap, he didnt mean to do something brutal like that... it just happened. Sighing to himself he sat back and thought about what happened after he'd done what he done. ---- Finally getting enough air into his lungs after the vicious beating he gave, Will looked behind him to see the shocked and scared face of Natasha. She had stepped back from him and had here hand to her mouth looking like she was about to scream and run from him but she only stood there. "come on we better go, get that fuel" he told her before turning away and stepping over the zombie corpse to look around the rest of the gas station. ---- Sighing to himself he turned to her before speaking "could ya hand me the CD's in the glove box" he asked her holding out his hand while making her jump slightly as he spoke. "yeh sure" Natasha respoded opening the glove box, accidently making a load of rubbish come out onto the floor "shit, sorry" she apologised getting out the CD's and going to pass them to him. Shaking his head Will chuckled. "its fine" he said before gesturing to the CD's "go ahead, pick whatever ya want" he continued and she nodded before starting to go through them while he turned back to looking on the road "ya know, aint no reason to be afraid of me...we all have our moments" Will said keeping his eyes off her as he did. Natasha herself didnt know what to say though. Yeh he was right that people all needed to snap once in a while but she'd never seen somebody do something like that. She knew that something was up with him, something had happened but she also knew that he didnt want to talk about...she could understand that. "yeh I know" she said turning to him when she had picked out a CD "this ok?" she asked and he took it, looking at it in the process but shrugged and put it in but she caught on that he shrugged "what?" she asked turning to look at him. "nothing....just didnt figure the song radioactive was your type of song?"Will responded while grinning at her and she couldnt help but smile. "what I can like whatever song I want, can't I?" Natasha responded back and the two laughed before returning to what they was doing until she bumped his shoulder a little "hey, were good, k?" she asked and he nodded turning to smile at her. "yeh...we're good" he responded. With that and happy that they were on good terms again, Natasha sat back in her seat and listened as the song played until something at her feet caught her eye. Looking down at it, she saw it was a CD case and with further looking, she got confused. Picking it up while Will's thoughts were obviously else where, Natasha opened it, inside was kids songs. Turning to take a look at William she let her thoughts wander until she found her answer. Thats why he didnt want her like other men she came across, thats why he was so angry...he had a family. Quickly putting it away with the other "rubbish" Natasha decided not to pry and went back to looking out the window, they all had their secrets... ---- Natasha continued running to follow the old man, suprised at his speed due to how old he was, but truth be told she didnt care she only cared about the two getting out of this situation ALIVE. The man quickly turned to look at her and smiled but she couldnt return it as they rounded a corner. Looking behind her, she noticed that the amount of zombies had gone down a little but she still counted too many for them to take on at once. However her thoughts were interrupted when she heard in front of her the old man scream and she quickly turned her head to see him being being tackled by a zombie and his gun sliding from his hands towards her. "h-help" he cried out to her as he tried to hold the zombie off him and Natasha froze as she watched in horror as the man was attacked, behind her she heard as the zombie herd got closer she didnt know how to react, she figured that if she tried to save the old man he looked hurt...they might take too long to get moving again and die. In those seconds, she made a descion that would change her forever.... ---- Suddenly her thoughts were shaken out of her when she finally heard William talking and she realised he was going on about something that she was meant to be listening about. "huh, sorry?" Natasha asked feeling bad for not listening as she turned to look at him but he didnt seem to mind. "nothing really, I was just asking if I could open a window?" Will asked and she gave him a look. "its your car, doesnt matter to me" she stated sitting back in her seat but he shrugged as the window slided down to open. "just being polite" Will responded and she held back a laugh "oh? you do care" she joked with him causing him to crack a smile. "yeh, yeh just didnt want ya to get cold is all" he stated and she turned to him putting on a fake swooning face. "such a gentleman" she laughed earning a little laugh from him before he looked up to look at a sign as they passed it. "Charleston, 100 Miles ahead" Will read out loud and Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "we're actually heading for the deadist city in the world" she asked him and he nodded "why's it so important to go there?" she asked him again and he shrugged. "as I said it was abandoned very quickly and that means a load of supplies and THAT means survival" William stated in response and she nodded "why don't you wanna go there so much?" Will asked her making her suprised a little and unsure how to respond. She didnt like the city much anymore was all she could say.... ---- Knowing there wasnt much time, she picked up the Colt Detective Special at her feet and looked to him when their eyes met... he knew what she was going to do, she could tell and it made him a little sad and inside it made her cry, how the hell could she do this to someone who just saved her? she asked herself but shook her head to get rid of the thoughts before looking back him. "i'm sorry" she told him and he nodded accepting his fate as she ran past him and the zombie, down the path he was leading her as she finally heard the old man scream as the zombie managed to bite into him and she knew it was only a matter of seconds before the other zombies joined in. Turning a corner she took a quick glance back at the scene and choked back a sob as she could no longer see the man, all she could see was the zombies crouched around him tearing him apart. She heard his screams ringing in her ears, she knew she had caused this and as she continued running, as she exited the allyway and found herself seconds away from escaping... she had left an innocent man that had SAVED her to die. ---- "Natasha?" Will asked a little worried but before he could speak again she turned to him and gave a smile. "oh nothing, I just dont like going in suicidal places thats all" she said lying to him but he didnt catch the lie and just nodded returning to his driving. "we might stop though, there's a small town nearby that we could take a detour to, might be filled with a good amount of supplies?" Will said and Natasha shrugged. "sure, we can go there" she responded turning back to look out the window. Anywhere is better than Charleston, Natasha thought to herself...... ---- As Natasha ran down the road leading outside of the city, she stopped and turned quickly as she passed the sign to remember the name of the city she would NEVER come back too.... The sign read:Welcome to Charleston Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues